


when our stars align

by 0rphanxBlack



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0rphanxBlack/pseuds/0rphanxBlack
Summary: Cosima and Delphine are living happily ever after, what's next for them, 4 months on from the finale?
Relationships: Delphine Cormier/Cosima Niehaus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Reunions

“Cosima! Wake up!” Said Cophine, wafting a coffee cup under her girlfriend’s face. “Wake up, mon cherie.”

“Mmm.” Cosima mumbled. 

Delphine kissed her forehead. “Wake up, sleepyhead.”

“Glasses.” Said Cosima. “Please.”

Delphine handed her the glasses, and Cosima opened her eyes, and put them on. As usual, it took a minute for her to focus, but once she did, she smiled as her girlfriend handed her a cup of coffee. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Delphine smiled, and kissed her.

It was 3AM, the two of them were in Austria. They were planning to go back to Canada for the Christmas Holidays, and had an early flight.

“Do we have any research to go over on the flight?” Asked Cosima.

“No.” Replied Delphine. “Come on, let’s get on. If we’re quick we can get a breakfast muffin from Cafe Nero.”

“Ooh!” Cosima grinned. “I’ll text Sarah just before we board.”

“Oui.” Nodded Delphine.

The two women got dressed, made another pot of coffee, gathered their luggage, and took a taxi to the airport.

They got there, got some breakfast, and checked in. After a few hours, they boarded their flight.

Five minutes after takeoff, Cosima, predictably, fell asleep. Delphine smiled, and joined her.

Many hours later, the plane touched down. 

The pair had just finished watching a movie that Delphine had been wanting to see.

“Well, we’re here. At least we slept okay.”

“Yep.” Nodded Cosima. “These flights that imitate the timezone of the place you’re visiting are really good.”

“I agree.” Said Delphine. “Some science isn’t all bad.”

"Exactly." Responded Cosima, adjusting her facemask. "If Leekie were here, Dyad… They'd probably give Covid to me. Because of my condition, even though I've been cured."

"Hmm." Delphine replied, scowling at a bunch of pensioners who weren't wearing masks. "At least you don't have to self isolate anymore "

"Yeah, even places as beautiful as Austria lose their appeal after a while." 

The two women went to the luggage carousel, collected their stuff, and made their way outside to hail a taxi.

After several unsuccessful attempts and lots of swearing in French from Delphine, (she was cold, and it was raining) they were finally on their way to Sarah's.

Cosima gazed outside, at the city lights, at the people coming and going.

"It's so busy." she said. "After lockdown, everything is getting polluted again. Makes me sad, in a way."

"Ah, this world isn't meant to last forever. That's what Helena says." Replied her girlfriend.

"I guess." Responded Cosima. "Ah, stop here please." She said to the driver.

The pair paid the driver, and tipped him handsomely as it was Christmas. 

After that, they got their luggage out of the cab and Cosima knocked at the front door.

Helena opened it with a smile. "Sestra, hello!" 

"Helena!" Cosima gave her sister a hug. "How are you? How are the twins?"

"We're all good, thank you. Come see them, they've just woken up from their nap. Sarah and Kira are out getting dinner for us. Alison and Donnie are setting the table."

"Okay, well we'll just put our stuff upstairs."

"Sure. I'll make you some tea." Responded Helena.

The pair put their stuff upstairs, and hung their coats up.

They made their way upstairs, and Alison greeted them. "Hi! How are you both?" 

"We're good, thank you. We missed you." Cosima said. "How's quarantine been treating you?"

"Well, we failed at homeschooling after two weeks. Thanks the kids do their work over Zoom, well most of it."

"Yeah, we've had a lot of Zoom meetings too." Replied Delphine. 

Helena entered the room, Arthur on her hip.

"Hey little one!" Cosima smiled at her nephew. "Wow, you've grown so much?"

"Would you like to hold him?" Offered Helena. "I'll go get little Donnie for Delphine. He's not so good at waking up."

"A bit like his namesake." Replied Alison. 

Her husband frowned. "Hey, that's not fair!"

"Yes please." Smiled Cosima, taking Arthur from her sister.

"He's so precious." Beamed Delphine.

"Yes, and he still doesn't have any presents. Neither does his brother. Or the rest of his aunts." Cosima pointed out. "We need to go Christmas shopping tomorrow."


	2. Surprise

A short while after, Sarah knocked at the front door. 

Cosima handed Arthur back to Helena. "I think that he needs his diaper changing. You can do that, my Auntie duties only stretch so far."

"Fair enough." Chuckled Helena. "You, my son, are a poopy kid. Your brother? No trouble. I suppose your personalities are coming out already."

"I'll teach Arthur everything I know about being a rebel." Chuckled Cosima. "We're definitely the cool aunts, aren't we Del?"

"I suppose." Chuckled Delphine.

Cosima let Sarah and Kira in, greeting them both with a hug. "How are you guys?"

"We're good. Homeschooling was a complete fail." Replied Sarah. "But Felix has been teaching Kira how to paint, so there's hope. And clearly, she doesn't get her artistic flair from me."

"You have the fashion sense of a… well, I'm not quite sure, but it's not exactly classy." Cosima teased.

"Says the one who smokes pot." Kira pointed out.

"Hey, how d'you know about that?" Asked Sarah.

"Nothing gets past my niece." Smiled Cosima. "Right, let's eat!"

Felix arrived soon after with prawn crackers, and the family ate, exchanging their experiences of living in the pandemic.

Cosima was tired, so she cuddled against Delphine and closed her eyes, letting the voices of the family she'd found lull her to sleep.

The next morning…

Cosima awoke in her bed, and rolled over to face Delphine, who was still asleep.

It was 9AM, Cosima could faintly hear Alison chatting to Felix. She smiled to herself-you couldn't find a more unlikely friendship, but they suited each other.

She rolled a joint and smoked it, nothing too strong because she didn't want to go down to breakfast high.

Cosima lay back down, and gazed at her girlfriend.

Delphine was frowning in her sleep, Cosima knew her well enough that something was bothering her.

She decided to ask her about it later in the day, over coffee.

Delphine woke up shortly afterwards, and smiled at her girlfriend. "Bonjour, mon ami."

"Hi." Beamed Cosima, and kissed her.

"What time is it?" Asked Delphine. "And where's my… Join?"

"Joint." Corrected Cosima with a smile. Delphine's English was a little rusty first thing in the morning.

"Oui, that." Nodded Delphine. 

Delphine had a smoke, and after that the pair dressed and made their way downstairs.

"Morning." Sarah smiled. "You smell of pot."

"I didn't even make it that strong, shut up." Cosima grinned. "You don't have a golden past yourself."

"With all the shit we've gone through, none of it's golden." Sarah pointed out.

"True." Delphine nodded.

"Hey auntie Delphine, auntie Cosima." Smiled Kira. "Can we have breakfast now?"

"I believe that Auntie Helena and Auntie Alison are making something." Said Delphine. "I can hear Helena swearing in Ukrainian and and Alison's name."

"Make sense." Cosima said. "I think that Helena's slightly scared of Alison." 

"Aren't we all? She's got hidden depths." Sarah said with raised eyebrows. "Slightly worrying hidden depths."

The family headed down to join the rest of the troupe, and found that the two women had made up and were getting on quite well, thankfully.

The family had breakfast, and after that Helena announced that she was going shopping for some obscure groceries that she could only get from a certain shop.

"Okay, well we'll babysit." Offered Delphine. "We have some shopping to do, too."

"Are we babysitting? Okay." Replied Cosima, a bit annoyed that Delphine hadn't consulted her about it first.

"Yes, we'd love to." Smiled Delphine

"Okay, that's fine with me." Responded Helena. "You look after them, Sestra." She said, looking at Cosima.

"Of course we will." Responded Cosima.

A while later…

Cosima and Delphine were on their way to the mall, nephews in tow.

"So are you gonna tell me what's up with you? The frowning in your sleep?" Cosima demanded. "Del, are you sick? Are you in contact with one of Leekie's goons?"

"Non, Cosima." Delphine sighed, manoeuvring the buggy towards a seating area. "It's much more simple than that."

"What, then?"

"I didn't want to tell you because I didn't know how you'd react… I want to be a maman. A mother. And I would like you to be a maman too, with me."

"So, you're saying that you want to have babies? Raise a family?"

"Yes, exactly." Replied Delphine. "With the endometriosis, your illness… I didn't want to force it on you. I know that you still worry about getting sick, look at how scared you were at the beginning of Covid."

"Okay… This is a lot to take in." Cosima stated. "I always figured that after I saved the world from, I don't know, AIDS, I'd settle down… Well, we've saved my sisters. All 247 of them. So yeah, why not? We'll figure something out."

"Okay." Said Delphine. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Replied Cosima, as Arthur started to cry. "I think that we can start by giving my nephew his bottle."

"Okay…" Delphine gently lifted Arthur out of the stroller. "Shh, sweetie."

Cosima prepared a bottle, and handed it to her partner. 

Delphine fed Arthur, and Cosima cuddled little Donnie, he'd woken up from a nap.

Cosima always saw herself settling down with Delphine, having a family, despite the shit they'd been through. Maybe it was time to start to settle down a bit, put down real roots.


End file.
